Life Is a Runway A NoCo FanFic
by GothNoah13
Summary: Cody's finally in the entertainment biz, thanks to his appearances on Total Drama. Now all his agent wants to do is get him all over the media. What a better way than the in the fashion industry? But will Cody find more than fame, fortune, & skinny jeans?
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Model

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or Noah and Cody. But, man, the fun I'd have if I did...

He sighed quietly as he walked up onto the stage. Lights flickering in his eyes rapidly. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Four months since Total Drama World Tour aired, and already the contracts were accumulating quickly. People talked loudly as he made his way down the runway.

'This is ridiculous.' He thought as he spun around at the edge of the platform, slowly.

Every fashion magazine that could ever be named was there, watching his form closely as he posed.

'Out of all people, he picked me…' He thought as he pouted at the camera's direction.

As the people on the floor applauded, the boy struck one more pose, turned, and strutted off the runway. As he walked down the catwalk, he sighed of relief. His mind raced as he went to the lounge room with the other models.

"He picked me…" He said, once more, as he smiled.

He could still remember the designer's last words to him before they left to England…

"Alright, everyone, this is it!" The agent yelled as he tapped his clipboard impatiently, "Mr. Greyson will be here any moment, now!"

All the models rushed past the coy brunette and got into a line in the back of the room. The boy sighed heavily, as he trudged to the back of the room with the other models.

"Mr. Anderson! I do hope you aren't going to carry yourself that way in front of Mr. Greyson when he arrives." The agent said harshly as he looked down at the boy.

The other boys laughed, haughtily, as they watched the fairly flushed teen run to the back of the room.

"No, Sir." The brunette huffed as he got in line with the rest of the male models.

Suddenly, the door bursted open, "Now, now, Lorenzo, are you scaring my models into shape, again?" The young man smirked at the agent.

The brunette boy gasped, quietly, as he caught a glimpse of the designer. The young man was the same height as the shy model and looked to be the same age, as well. His brown hair was swept to the side of his face and his smirk was unforgettable. His chocolate eyes were hypnotizing and his skin was tanned to perfection. His voice was very low and smooth, but very sarcastic sounding. He wore a black turtleneck with short sleeves, dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

'No, it can't be…' He thought as he glanced at the designer once more.

"But, Mr. Greyson, you deserve only the best models money can buy." Lorenzo argued.

"Please, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Noah." The young man smiled.

"Enough of that rubbish, Mr. Greyson," Lorenzo scoffed, "You are a very highly respected person in the fashion industry, your title is very important."

"Whatever." Noah sighed, "As for the models?"

"I tried finding the best models I could, but you'll probably reject them like the other twenty I sent in two days ago." Lorenzo sulked.

This comment got the whole room buzzing with worry.

"Please, calm down, everyone." Noah said, calmly, "Lorenzo, the thing about me is, like how I treat fashion, I push myself past the limit. You may never find out until you try… Unlike the other thirty times you tried."

The young designer sighed as he browsed through the selection of models in front of him. None had caught his eye…

"Well, Lorenzo, you did better than the last time but…" He glanced at the back of the line, only to find a boy with brunette hair, blue-green eyes, fair skin complexion and gapped teeth.

Noah's pupils dilated, instantly.

"Will you excuse us for a moment." Noah smiled and dragged Lorenzo to the far front of the room. "That boy… Who is that boy?" Noah asked, not taking his eyes off the bashful brunette.

Noah had no idea how, but he had the sneaking suspicion he knew the reserved model.

"Oh, his agent called us at the very last minute and begged us to use him for a shoot or two. So, since I am the sympathetic type I said, 'Why not?'" Lorenzo shrugged.

"Him."

"Huh?

"I want him."

"What? Why?"

"There's just this aura about him… I just know he's the one. Let me see his file."

Lorenzo sighed as he shuffled through his briefcase.

"Here." Lorenzo grunted under his breath as he handed Noah the large file.

Noah looked through the file and smiled. He looked through the pictures and his portfolio and grinned happily. Noah looked up from the file and nodded at Lorenzo.

"Please, Mr. Greyson! Think about what your doing, here!" Lorenzo wagered as he walked with Noah to the back of the room.

"It's either him or I send you out to get more models and put you out to get coffee and doughnuts for the hair and make up crew." Noah warned him.

"I can live with that." Lorenzo smiled.

"For the rest of the year." Noah growled.

"I never win with you." Lorenzo sighed, giving up.

"You never win with anybody." Noah laughed as he and Lorenzo got to the back of the room.

Lorenzo mumbled and sat in a chair by the window, waiting for Noah to break the news to the other models.

"Gentlemen. I thank you all for attending, but only one of you will be able to model for me." Noah smiled, "I am pleased to announce that Mr. Anderson will be my new runway model."

"WHAT?" All the models gasped and looked at the blue eyed boy. Noah walked to the back of the line.

"W-what? B-but, Mr. Greyson, I am not even model material…" The gap-toothed boy looked down, trying to hide his face from the grinning fashion designer.

"Cody." Noah lifted the boy's chin with his hand and stroked the blushing boy's face, "You'll be perfect."


	2. Chapter 2: Back Stage

Cody walked to the back stage and smiled as his agent ran up to him.

"Cody, hurry up! The make up crew needs you in back!" Allison giggled wildly, as she pushed Cody into a chair.

"Allison! What in the world are you doing?" Cody asked in a squeaky voice.

"Relax we're just going to give you a little make up so it brings out the color of your eyes and my outfit." Noah smiled as he walked up to Cody.

Cody blushed, and looked at his feet and smiled, "O-okay..." he stuttered.

"Sherry, please give the young man some toner and a bit of skin glow." Lorenzo commanded the young woman as he folded his arms and gave Cody a hostile scowl.

Cody sunk into his chair and frowned.

'I'll show him. I'll show _**all**_ of them' Cody thought.

He straightened his back and lifted his head up high. Cody gave Lorenzo a harsh smirk and looked up at the make up artist.

"Gloss me." Cody said as he grinned at Sherry.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Anderson!" The woman smiled and giggled as she opened a tube of what looked like lotion and applied it on his face, "And let's not forget to give those eyes a little definition."

She pulled out some clear mascara.

Cody shuttered, "What will that do?"

"That will lengthen those pretty little lashes of yours." Noah grinned as his glasses slid down his nose, trying to get a better look at his creation that was slowly coming together.

Lorenzo growled under his breath as Noah winked at Cody.

Sherry smiled and added one last stroke of blush on his cheeks, "There. Perfection."

"No kidding…" Mumbled Noah under his breath.

"What was that?" Lorenzo asked, bitterly, fully aware of what Noah had murmured.

Noah blushed as he took his index finger and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying not to look too flustered from what he thought out loud, "N-n-nothing, Lorenzo…"

Noah went into his bag and pulled out a blue and black striped tee and ripped skinny jeans with a strange logo that looked like chibi wings on the back pant pockets. He gave it to Cody and smiled.

"Here. It brings out your eyes." Noah smiled, "Now get changed and make me proud, darling."

"Okay." Cody smiled and took the clothes to the dressing room.

While walking to the door, he had heard close footsteps, but thought nothing of them. He whistled happily as he skipped to the dressing area. Just as he walked into the room and started to shut the door, a hand had stopped the door from closing.

"Just a moment, Mr. Anderson, I'd like to talk to you..."


	3. Chapter 3: Dressing Room

"Just a moment, Mr. Anderson, I'd like to talk to you..." Lorenzo said as he pried the door open.

Cody looked at Lorenzo oddly, "What seems to be the problem, Mister…?"

"Don't try to butter me up, Mr. Hot Shot. I know what you're up to." Lorenzo growled.

"Whatever do you mean, Lorenzo?" Cody asked, sheepishly.

Lorenzo pinned Cody to the stall. Cody jumped in fear.

"Listen well, Mr. Anderson, Mr. Greyson is a highly respected young man in the industry, and I won't have you screw it up. I don't care if your gay or whatever, but don't pull Mr. Greyson into it. I can't have him losing focus of what his goals are. Do I make myself clear, young man?" Lorenzo sneered at Cody, hatefully.

"Crystal." Cody chuckled nervously and shook in fear.

With that, Lorenzo pulled himself off of the terrified teen.

"And don't you even think I won't find a way to replace you, because I will." Lorenzo said under his breath and walked away from the boy's dressing room, "Now, all I need is to convince Mr. Greyson."

Cody peeked out the door, sighed, and closed the door.

"This is definitely not my day." Cody huffed as he wriggled out of his other outfit. As his shirt and pants hit the floor, the door had opened again.

"Cody, I almost forgot to give you-" Noah froze and stared at a blushing Cody, "Oh my, God! I'm so sorry!"

Cody threw his hands, instinctively over his body and squealed in embarrassment.

"D-d-don't look!" Cody squeaked as he hid his face with his hair.

Noah's face slowly got red as he ran out of the room and stood outside the door.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Noah stuttered as he apologized to the latter.

"No, no. I-It's fine. You didn't know… It wasn't your fault. I should have locked the door." Cody blushed as he threw on the new outfit Noah had given him.

Cody walked out of the dressing room and smiled. Noah looked into Cody's eyes and blushed.

"H-here, y-y-you f-forgot… Your hat…" Noah said as he looked away and handed him a fedora, "Knock em' dead."

Cody walked out onto the runway and strutted to the center platform.

"_And here, we have another one of Mr. Greyson's designs, 'Boy in Blue'." _The announcer said with a heavy English voice.

Cody posed for the camera and finally walked off the stage. As he walked up to Noah, he already sensed something was wrong.

"Noah, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Cody asked, fearing he would be fired.

"No, you were perfect. It's my female model, Victoria. She's not going to show up." Noah sighed as he threw his head in his hands.

"Oh, do you need another model?" Cody smiled.

Noah looked up and looked at Cody, seriously, "You would do it? Are you serious?"

"Noah, I was put into a pair of lederhosen on national TV. I can handle this." Cody grinned.

"Noah, do you really-" Lorenzo started.

Noah smiled at Cody and looked at Lorenzo seriously, "Go get the dress."


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Girly

Lorenzo grumbled under his breath as he brought in the blue dress Noah had tailored. He was not pleased with Noah's decision at all.

"Here, _**Mr. **_Anderson." He sneered as he shoved the dress into Cody's arms.

"Thank you." Cody said as he batted his eyes, shyly and hurried up the stairs.

"UGH! Little show off. . . Mr. Greyson, isn't it a bit grotesque that you are putting one of your male models in a dress?" Lorenzo twitched as Cody stepped out of the room.

"Watch your mouth, Lorenzo! I don't want you talking to him like that! I picked him because he has looks that make him pull off anything! He can do this… I know what I'm doing." Noah smiled.

Suddenly, Cody slowly took a few steps down the stairs.

"Well, how do I look?" Cody asked with a coy smile.

The blue heels and cobalt ballroom dress he had slipped into made everyone's heads turn. Noah's mouth hung open in shock.

"Good lord…" Noah stated under his breath as Cody floated down the stairs, making sure to watch his step and to not ruin the dress.

"But, Noah, how will you pass me off as a female model?" Cody asked in a very feminine voice.

Noah smirked, "Oh, trust me, that won't be hard at all."

Allison smiled and squealed happily as she rushed into the room with her espresso.

"Oh, Cody, you look like a doll! The dress is amazing!" Allison squeaked as she shuffled around Cody excitedly.

"Ms. Lokner, I do suggest you not act so rambunctious around such a fragile dress." Lorenzo glared at Allison.

"Not to mention not to hurt such a fragile boy." Noah grinned at Cody.

Cody blushed as he chuckled under his breath. Lorenzo twitched, but recovered with a large, suspicious grin.

"Come along, Mr. Anderson. We must get you to the make up station before you make your debut on stage." Lorenzo smiled at a scared Cody as he pushed the teen into the make up station.

Sherry grinned as she watched Cody get dragged into the room.

"Don't be shy, dear, grab a chair and spoil yourself to your hearts content!" Sherry giggled as she pulled out a tiny box of chocolates.

"CANDY!" Cody shrieked happily as he opened the box and slipped peanut butter cup into his mouth.

"Noah said they were just for you. He also said he hoped you still liked chocolates." Sherry smiled down at a big, blue-eyed Cody.

"Oh, do I ever!" Cody said with a gap-toothed grin.

"Ugh, how revolting…" Lorenzo gagged under his breath.

Sherry, suddenly grabbed Lorenzo's ear, "And Noah told me to keep and eye on you. Don't be rude to Mr. Anderson; he isn't bothering you, is he?"

"OW! No, but you are! Release my ear this instant!" Lorenzo yelped while flailing around, wildly.

"As you wish, Lorenzo." Sherry smiled at Cody as she shoved Lorenzo away, "So are you ready for your transformation?"

"Ready when you are, Sherry." Cody said, finally as he sat in his chair.

Sherry smiled.

"Excellent."

As Sherry added some eye blue shadow onto Cody's eyelids, Noah couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I can actually imagine you in a dress." Noah finally admitted out loud.

Sherry laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Cody huffed.

"Oh, would you look at the time! Sherry, please add a little bit more blue around the eyes and he should be done." Noah said as he looked away and hurried off.

"Wait, Noah! Where are you going?" Cody whined, his eyes pleading the mesmerizing designer to stay.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Now, if you'll excuse me, I must have a little chat with Lorenzo.

Cody sighed. All that was going through his head was how to please Noah.

'He's the one people should be paying attention to, not us models.' Cody thought.

Sherry sensed Cody was tense and slipped a piece of caramel in his mouth.

"Would you relax? You look like a nervous wreck." Sherry scoffed.

"Huh?" Cody snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sherry. He was very confused.

"I'm kidding, Silly Bear!" Sherry grinned, "Now go knock em' dead."

Cody stood up and curtsied.

"Thanks so much, Ms. Sherry!" Cody said in a womanly voice and walked up to the runway.


	5. Chapter 5: Takin' Down Models

As soon as Cody stepped out onto the stage, cameras were all over him, catching every angle of the secret drag model, closely.

"My, how lovely she looks!"

"I don't think I've ever seen her before."

"What a lovely design! And the model selection is impeccable."

Cody blushed as the men around the stage gawked at him and his new appearance.

'Ugh, how revolting these men are. They just stare. But, then again, I'm a female model right now, this is goanna happen…' Cody thought as he vacantly stared into the active crowd.

The model sighed as he turned to show everyone the back of the dress. The back of the cobalt corset he was wearing was dressed in lace, yet had an open back for a more sexier appeal. Cody turned to the camera once more, winked, and walked off the stage, the prosthetic buns Sherry had helped put in his hair, bouncing away. As he floated to the back stage of the runway, he looked at Noah, hoping to satisfy him with the job Sherry had done. Alas, Noah was far to busy. He was on the phone…

"Sorry, Big Bro, but Vanessa missed the plane!" Stephanie chuckled.

They had been a Hampton Inn, looking much like a egg shell colored room with two beds, a TV and two nightstands with table lamps on them. The room they were staying in was very comfy and not at all like home, which is exactly like what Stephanie needed.

"Sis! I can't believe you cut me another model short! Tell your friend to come over for the shoot next Monday, or ELSE!" The angered designer growled.

"What do you mean, "or else"? Cause you can't fire her, or YOU'RE DEAD, BROTHER!" Stephanie laughed mockingly at Noah.

"Ugh, fine. But you better get her to show up next Monday." Noah grunted.

"Okay, I will, Big brother! BYE!" Stephanie hollered into the phone before she hung up.

"So, Steph, who was it?" Vanessa asked as she opened the door to their room, "And do you know, it's _REALLY_ hard to find a KFC in England?"

"Ugh! Just my brother being stupid… Hey, Vanessa?" Stephanie finally asked.

"Hm?"

"Who else do you know, besides Victoria?"

"Oh, I know all of his models! Their in my contact list. Why?" Vanessa asked.

"Just what I was hoping for…" Stephanie smiled, "Send a ticket to Gabbie, we've got some work to do."

"Okay!" Vanessa grinned evilly as she sunk her teeth into a fried chicken leg.

Noah sighed.

"Ugh! This is awful! I can't believe Vanessa bailed out on the fashion show! Now I'm really in a jam!" Noah groaned as he slammed his head into a table.

"N-Noah?"

Noah looked up at the doorway only to see Cody.

"Oh, hello, Cody. What's up?" Noah asked, trying not to look annoyed from the recent phone call.

"D-did I do okay? Cause, to be honest, I don't think I did well." Cody sighed as he sunk into a seat beside Noah on the couch.

"No, no! You were perfect! Just perfect! I thought it was splendid!" Noah smiled as he turned to Cody and lifted his chin up, slightly.

"D-do you really think so?" Cody asked as he brought his face closer to Noah.

"I know so…" Noah smiled as his eyelids closed slightly, stroking Cody's cheek, gently.

"Oh, really?" Cody blushed, the smell of mint from Noah's gum clouding his senses.

"Yes, really." Noah chuckled, running his hands through Cody's "long" hair.

"Noah…" The blue eyed boy gazed into the designer's chocolate eyes.

A smile spread across Noah's face as Cody crawled into Noah's lap. Inches away, and it was just pure bliss from there on…

"Mr. Greyson, where's Mr. Anderson? You need to get the outfit for-" Lorenzo stopped abruptly, "Mr. Greyson?"

Cody gasped and quickly rolled off Noah to the opposite side of the couch.

"Ugh! What is it, Lorenzo?" Noah asked in a rather irritated voice.

"… Mr. Greyson, may I talk to you?" Lorenzo stopped and shot a hostile look at Cody, "Alone?"

"Certainly, Lorenzo." Noah smiled and tried to calm Cody down by petting his back, tenderly, "Cody, can we have a moment?"

"Oh, okay, Noah." Cody said, trying not to look to terrified of Lorenzo.

As Cody walked out and shut the door, he only heard a bit of the conversation.

"Mr. Greyson, what just happened between you and Mr. Anderson just now?" Lorenzo ranted.

Cody leaned on the door, slid down and crouched throwing his head into his hands, "Man, I am so fired…"


End file.
